Dragon Lords
by Spiros The Dragon Wisperer
Summary: What if Valka took Hiccup with her when she was kidnapped by Cloudjumper? What if Hiccup was raised among dragons? What if Hiccup took revenge from the Vikings for harming the creatures he loved?
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**This is the prologue of my new story guys! I will not leave the others in their fates, don't worry. This chapter is more informing that entertaining. Btw, the story is an ''if Valka raised Hiccup'' fanfic, so new story. That means I may make a few mistakes... Oh, this is Hicstrid, so Hicstrid lovers, don't worry**

_Rumors had been heard about a sinister trio that had showed up at different villages and towns. At first no caution was paid to the strangers. No caution until villages started to banish from the earth's face. There was no doubt the strangers had something to do with this. When I heard that some strangers showed up at the Bog Burglar territory, I immediately took action. I gathered the best warriors of my tribe and set off for the Bog Burglars. After a two-days trip, the vikings of the twenty Berkian ships managed to make out the islands where the Bogs lived. Who knew that we would disembark to be ambushed by legions of dragons?_

_**-Stoick The Vast, Chief of Berk**_

When the Berkians disembarked it was evening. The huge trees shaded the ships that had just disembarked. The Berkians, with shaky legs after spending two days and two nights in the open ocean, jumped off the well-built ships holding their weapons ready to kill anything that would show up. A certain blonde just jumped off wielding her axe. Her name is Astrid. She is twenty years old and surprisingly champion at wrestling and dragon training.

After a while, when all the Berkians disembarked , Chief Stoick the Vast ordered to march forward.

''Stoick, are you sure you want to do this?'' a one-legged, one-handed, short man asked him.

''What if the strangers come to Berk, Gobber? What if they exterminate us like they did to other tribes?'' Stoick asked as he walked along his men.

''Stoick we can't be sure they are here, can we?''

The vast man didn't answer. He thought of the day his beloved Valka and his newborn son disappeared in the claws of a beast. Dragons... the beasts, the abominations that have been raiding the Vikings since they were established there.

A screech interrupted his thoughts.

''What was that?'' a viking asked.

Astrid knew very well what that was. It was a screech of a dragon, a Nightmare to be specific. Ugh, those fire-breathing monsters had that nasty habit to ablaze themselves.

Another screech echoed through the trees.

_'A Deadly Nadder...' _Astrid thought. Those bird-like dragons we're deadlier than any other dragon. They breathed hot fire and as if that wasn't enough, their tail can shoot poisonous spines with such accuracy that can pin someone on a wall without hurting him.

''Halt!'' Stoick ordered. The Viking horde stopped.

Stoick just concentrated for a while. It started as a soft whistle but really quick the whistling turned into a ear-penetrating screech. Every single Viking knew what that meant.

''Night Fury!'' ''Get down!'' Some Viking yelled as they covered themselves hoping that the Night Fury would miss.

Stoick didn't covered himself. He just stared at the sky. The sun was almost ready set. The stars started popping out on the night sky, taking advantage of the sun's set. It was perfect night for a Night Fury to die.

Suddenly a plasma blast hit the ground in front of him, making him back a little steps away.

Stoick looked around him. He saw a bush moving.

_'Oh no' _he thought.

''It's a trap!'' Gobber yelled as he understood what his fellow Viking noticed.

Out of the sudden spines started darting off the bushes, knocking or injuring Vikings.

There was no time for planning.

''Charge!'' Stoick shouted at his tribe as he took his hammer and shield and began knocking his way through the Nightmares and Nadders that attacked them.

Astrid following suit her leader, raised her axe and charged to battle. This would be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to the Vikings, three pairs of human eyes watched them fight. Three hooded strangers were sitting on top of their dragons.

''What should we do? Should we join?'' a female voice came out of the hood.

The black-armored stranger in the middle turned his gaze to the red-colored armor the female was wearing.

''Don't worry Thurior, you and your dragon will have plenty of blood for tonight'' he said and patted the Stormcutter that Thurior was mounting. He then turned his gaze to the other stranger. This one wore a purple armor, to match the color of his Skrill.

''Spiros, you haven't said anything since we arrived. What's wrong?''

Spiros took his brown eyes off the battle and turned them to his friends.

''I'm not sure there's any need for bloodshed anymore. I don't see the point'' he said receiving a shocked look by the black armored man.

''Hiccup, forget let's go and help our dragons he said as he patted Starfinder, Thurior told Luna, her Stormcutter to take off and Toothless didn't need any motion from Hiccup to set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 for Thirst for Revenge. Just inform you, yes I know I haven't explained certain things but don't worry, explanation will come in the next chapter.**

Astrid was fighting alongside her chief, blood covered on her elven-like face. The dragons were coming at them in many different waves, each one consisted of many different kinds of those beasts. As sliced through a Nadder's chest, she looked at her chief. She had never seen a man fight so furiously, with such zeal and hatred. She had heard the rumors that his son and wife were killed by dragons and she expected him to be furious, especially now that he learnt about those dragon-loving scums that destroyed number of villages.

Her thoughts were cut when she heard one of the beasts slithering behind her.

_'Oh gods'_ she thought as she got ready to be blasted but the blast never came as the vast man charged at the beast. He then turned to her and mentally asked her if she was fine. She nobbed and the battle continued.

It wasn't long before a whistling screech sheered the skies.

''Night Fury!'' ''Get down!'' and a blast came really close to her, luckily without hitting her. But she couldn't say the same about her fellow Vikings.

When she got back to her feet, she saw something that would always be carved in her memory. As a Skrill passed right above them, she saw a man in purple armor**(Spiros)** leaping off his seat and landing on one of her fellow Vikings, slicing his throat with a knife.

Astrid for a moment just stared until the armored man turned his gaze towards her. They both stared at each other for a while until he made the first move. He made some steps closer to her. The light that the torches held in the Vikings' arms made it possible for her to have a better look at him. His armor was purple, probably made from scales. He held two blades, both silver-colored but that wasn't the most noticeable on him. It was his arms. Instead of arms made of flesh and blood, there were to prosthetics, which actually resembled perfectly a human arm, including moving mechanic fingers and elbows.

A war cry interrupted her thoughts as she saw the armored man charging at her. No, she wouldn't let this abomination intimidate her, she would cut of his hands and feed them to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snotlout, who had also followed Astrid and the others, unfortunately in different ships, was in the middle of the battle as he tried to take off some Terrible Terrors that were biting his hair off.

When he got over with that, he decided to look for Astrid, who probably was on the north side of the battlefield.

As he ran through the hopeless Vikings and the demonic dragons, something got his eye. He turned to face a feminine figure**(Thurior)** getting off a Stormcutter.

''Go help the others, Raven'' he heard the feminine figure whisper to the dragon and it flew off. She then turned to Snotlout.

''Aren't you a little short to be a warrior?'' the feminine figure asked as she unsheathed her axe.

''Not at all, dragon lover'' he answered as he pulled out his hammer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup was flying above the battlefield, searching the battlefield for any high-value targets.

''Do you see anything bud?'' Hiccup asked Toothless as he looked down.

The dragon just growled as a no.

''Yes, me neither'' he replied as he patted the dragon's head.

After flying a few times round the field he saw a red-haired man cutting down the dragons. That would be a problem.

''Toothless fly me over there, will you?'' he said.

The dragon roared, announcing his rider's arrival.

The red-haired man turned to face the beast only to see a black-armored**(Hiccup)** man unsheathing his sword.

_'That must be the leader''_ both Stoick and Hiccup thought for each other.

They both stared at each other before assuming into a battle stance.

''You can't win this, savages'' Hiccup claimed as he closed in to Stoick.

''We're the savages, beast?'' Stoick asked ''You and your dragons have been attacking our tribes and raiding them''

Hiccup flinched. Those Vikings hadn't understand what dragons could be, what wonderful friends they can be.

His thoughts broke as he and Stoick collided blades.

The recoil from the collision pushed him a few meters away.

Hiccup spat at the ground showing disrespect. He raised his Gronkle Iron Sword and charged again. He may had been trained by Thurior herself, but he surely was no match for a fully trained and experienced Viking.

''Come on... fatty'' Hiccup taunted.

Stoick's face went red with anger and charged. He swung his hammer to all directions hoping to get a hit but in vein, the dragon boy was too fast for him.

''What's the problem, fatman, can't hit moving targets?''

Stoick raised his hammer once more without thinking he had left his chest exposed.

Hiccup took notice of that and exploited his opponent's weakness by hitting him on the chest making Stoick groan in pain. Hiccup hit him again making him fall on his back.

He tried to grab his hammer but Hiccup quickly kicked it away.

''Your precious fat won't save you now, fatty'' Hiccup said as he raised his blade.

Stoick tried to find something to defend himself but Hiccup was already ready to kill him.

''They'll have to glue your head back, IN HELL!'' he shouted as he brought down the blade.

Stoick just closed his eyes waiting for death to come to him, but it never came. When he opened he saw Hiccup unconscious and Gobber over him.

''And I thought I would need help here'' Gobber commented.

Stoick nobbed and looked around. Then he realized that something was missing.

''Where's Astrid?'' he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid wasn't in a very good situation either. Her opponent the purple-armored man had overwhelmed her. They had both taken a few steps away from each other after their last collision but it seemed them armored man was readying himself for another attack.

In a matter of seconds his hand started swing in a 360 arc making two bladed tornadoes in front of him.

''Dodge that!'' he taunted.

Astrid was scared but also awestruck, imagine if every Viking had one of these.

The armored man started closing in. She prepared herself to dodge when a booming voice echoed in the battlefield.

''Stop or he dies!'' Stoick shouted at his enemies, holding the black armored man on one hand and a knife on the other one.

She turned around to see her opponent had stopped spinning his arms and had turned to the red armored woman who seemed to have beaten down Snotlout. The purple armored man seemed surprised by the state Snotlout was and called a name she had never heard.

''Jesus Christ!'' the purple armored man commented.

''Told you he was too easy'' the woman said.

They then turned to Stoick.

''Hey there!'' Spiros greeted in a mocking way.

Gobber and Stoick looked at each other.

''Ummm, if you haven't noticed, I think we have captured your leader'' Gobber said and pointed his finger at Hiccup.

Spiros and Thurior looked at each other.

Spiros immediately turned his prosthetic arm into a crossbow.

''And I think I'm aiming a crossbow at you'' he said calmly. ''So let's work this out, you give us our friend and I will consider whether to shout you or not'' he added.

''It's a fair deal, I think'' Thurior commented.

Gobber looked over at Stoick.

_These kids are mad, aren't they?_

''You are trying my patience, know that?'' Stoick said.

Both Thurior and Spiros smiled.

''We are not trying your patience, we are distracting you'' Thurior finished before a Whispering Death emerged in front of Stoick, forcing him to let Hiccup free from his grasp.

Gobber tried to stop them but Toothless shot a plasma blast at the ground, erupting dust everywhere and enabling them to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 for Thirst For Revenge...**

_I never believed to Valka's story when I first heard it. It was after many demonstrations when she proved me she was right._

_**-Stoick the Vast**_

_Flashback, 20 years earlier_

Fire. That was all Valka could see.

Screams. That was all Valka could hear.

Death. That was all Valka could feel.

Valka was pregnant to her child. She wasn't far from giving birth to her first and until now only child.

A dragon screech interrupted her thoughts.

She was running for her life at the moment.

''Valka get inside!'' ''What are you doing out here?!'' ''It is too dangerous here!'' her fellow Vikings screamed at her as she was running through the village to find cover.

She managed to make out her house. As she opened the door to lock herself inside, some wrapped her hand.

''Stay here! I will come back as soon as possible'' she heard her husband's voice telling her.

She just nobbed and entered the house.

She sat in a corner waiting for the destruction to stop. But it wasn't long before the rooftop trembled, as if something had landed on it.

''Oh no" she thought. She looked around, searching for everything that she could use as a weapon. She immediately looked at the fireplace. Stoick would always leave weapons next to it. Luckily her knowledge over her husband's character proved to be useful.

BOOM!

The rooftop was shattered into pieces and a huge dragon came down landing in front of her.

Valka raised her sword, waiting for the dragon to strike. She would protect her child at any cost.

Even if it was to kill a dragon.

When the smoke cleared out, Valka noticed that two slits were locked on her. The dragon moved his head curiously, trying to figure out was it was looking at. It made a step forward, causing Valka make a step back. The dragon sat in front of her as if it was waiting for her to strike.

Valka lowered her sword. That dragon wasn't beast, but a gentle and intelligent creature. She tried to place her hand on the dragon's snout but a war cry was heard from a distance.

A huge figure charged at the dragon, causing it to move backwards in order to dodge the deadly blow of a hammer.

''Stop, you are only making it worse!'' Valka cried but in vain, her husband was too stubborn and narrow-minded to see the truth.

''Valka, run!'' Stoick shouted as he swung his hammer to protect his wife.

The dragon, trying to defend itself, opened its mouth and unleashed the inferno within.

Valka tried to find cover from the fire but the smoke was too thick for her to see.

The dragon, on the other hand, realizing the danger in which it was putting the female human, grabbed her in order to save her.

Stoick, seeing this, immediately charged to the dragon to save his wife.

''Leave my wife, you god-damn beast!''

The dragon had no choice; it had to leave. It opened its wings and took off from the hole it had made previously.

''Valka!'' Stoick shouted as he watched his wife being carried off.

''Stoick!'' she cried but it was too late, she and her unborn children would never see this place again.

She tried to free herself but the dragon too notice of her actions and grabbed her even better.

Valka, now sure she was lost, gave in. She just stared at the ground below, the Vikings that were fighting off the dragons and the fire that had spread to almost all houses.

Suddenly, a strange exhaustion was felt to all her body. The events were too much for her to take. She could feel the sea air hitting her face as if it was trying to keep her conscious. But the exhaustion was too great for her to deny it. Her eyes were almost closed, only being able to make out light from darkness. She could scarcely make out the now lighted dot of Berk on the horizon. Her eyes failed her and closed. Darkness consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stoick looked at the horizon. His wife was gone. And so his son and heir of Berk. His palms clutched into fists. His family was lost because of dragons. His Village was destroyed because of dragons. His mother was killed by a dragon.

''I'm sorry, Stoick'' Gobber tried to comfort him.

''How do you think they will kill her?'' he asked not knowing what to say and feel.

Gobber didn't answer. He just lowered his head at the thought of Valka when they were teens. Stoick was even then in love with Valka but he didn't have the guts to ask her out. It was much later when he dared ask her to marry him. But he didn't lose only his wife but his still unborn child as well. He remembered how happy Stoick was when Valka told him the ''news''.

He snapped out from his thoughts when Stoick got up and stood in front of him.

''These beasts have taken everything from me'' he murmured. ''I'll give them nothing else, but I'll take them everything''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far from Berk, a huge ice monument stood still, in all its glory. Dragons were flying everywhere and the great white beast, also known as the Alpha, stood in the middle of its home, observing from above all its sons and daughters that flew around, which reminded him that he had sent a Stormcutter to scout the nearby islands to find any possible threat for the sanctuary. Where could the Stormcutter possibly be?

It snapped out from its thoughts when heard wings flapping their way to it. It turned its head to face the Stormcutter it had sent. The dragon was carrying something else though. The Alpha's eyes narrowed. A HUMAN!

_''What's the meaning of this?'' the Alpha asked the Stormcutter._

_''This female is not anything I've seen before'' the Stormcutter claimed as he presented the unconscious female. ''I believe she's like the others we have here, like that female, Helen and her 10-years old son, Spiros'' it added._

_The Bewilderbeast stood there, unable to show emotions. This Stromcutter had been sent many times to accomplish missions before but first he had brought humans along. But it wouldn't be bad if they tried the female._

_''Fine, get her to the others'' the Bewilderbeast ordered and ended the discussion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for taking so long to update but you see, homework has been a pain recently and I caught a cold as well so I was unable to concentrate. I hope the next chapter comes quicker.**


	4. Author Note 1

**In order to clear this out, GUYS, HICCUP IS NOT GOING TO GOD-DAMN DIE! Just sometimes I like to write some bull**** when I'm bored and/or I want to create suspense. Alright? Sry for getting you confused but I just warn you for the future.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 boys and girls. For your information I have changed the ending of chapter 2 because there were some misunderstandings. Thank you.**

_Flashback, 20 years ago, after Cloudjumper's meeting with the Alpha..._

It was a great morning for the 10 years old boy, known as Spiros. He had woken up, in the side of his loyal companion and friend, Starfinder, a Skrill that he remembers since he remembered himself. He was out flying with Starfinder to forget an argument he and his mother had that morning. You see, Spiros and his mother, Helen, were Byzantines, from an empire far in the east, where Christianity ruled the minds of people like the Red Death ruled the minds of dragons. Spiros was a boy that loved sciences, like medicine, physics and chemistry. Unfortunately, the Church and the followers of Christianity had a different opinion. They considered these sciences to be arts of the Devil himself. Spiros was Christian but he didn't think in the same way. And the worst part was that his mother was no different from the other Christians. If he was to describe Christians with a single word, he would choose narrow-minded.

He snapped out from his thoughts when Starfinder growled at him.

''What is it, boy?'' Spiros asked.

The dragon pointed its head towards a dragon that was flying towards the cave he and his mother lived. Spiros took a better look. It was carrying something. It was carrying a... Spiros' eyes widened in realization.

A HUMAN!

They turned their direction quickly towards the cave and after a few seconds they landed.

''Mom!'' Spiros cried, hoping his mother or the Thunderdrum she rode would show up. Luckily his mother showed up almost immediately.

''Spiros? Weren't you flying? And stop shouting, you know loud sounds annoy Elise'' she said as he rubbed the Thunderdrum's head.

Spiros huffed.

How could a Thunderdrum or a woman get so frustrated so easily? No wonder he had decided that he wouldn't get married with anyone.

''I think we will have visitors'' he said now calmly.

His mother looked at him with a questioning look before she saw a Stormcutter landing, holding something or... someone in his grasp.

A HUMAN!

''Yes, that's what I first thought'' Spiros said, guessing his mother's thoughts.

The Stormcutter laid down the human gently and presented her to the humans.

''She's pregnant!'' Helen said.

''Mom let her rest, she will wake up eventually'' Spiros suggest, earning a glare from his mother.

''If only you didn't study those bloody...''

Spiros just frowned and sat down picking up the book he had left open last night.

''These are not evil arts mom, they are sciences and since when do you have power over me. As long as I remember, I think we took our titles as mother and son the same day, didn't we?'' and with that he left a jaw dropped Helen and returned to his physics book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valka woke up having a terrible headache. She looked around waiting to see her husband but she no-one but thick darkness. Then a light illuminated her vision. She was in a cave. The walls were luckily dry, perfect for keeping anything inside here warm.

She took a better look at her surroundings. She was wrapped in fur blanket, decorated with something that looked like... dragon scales?

Then all memories of the past night came to her mind. She was kidnapped by a dragon. And probably she was here because the dragon wasn't hungry enough to eat her yet.

Then, surprisingly, she saw two human discussing, with dragons alongside them!

The older one was a female. She didn't look to be older than thirty years old. She was probably around her age. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't tall but she surely was well-build, maybe a shield-maiden.

On the other side of the cave stood a child. She was surely her son, as he resembled her brown her and her brown eyes. He didn't look strong but surely he had other talents.

Alongside them stood a Thunderdrum and a Skrill.

A soft growl caught her senses and looked behind her.

A Stormcutter stood above her. She would cry out for help, but a comforting hand touched her shoulder.

''Calm down, you are safe'' the woman said.

Valka remained silent, and looked back at the Stormcutter.

The dragon backed off, meaning to show her it would cause no harm.

''Who are you?'' Valka managed to say after a brief silence ''No, let me ask you a different question, what are you?''

''I'm Helen and this is my son Spiros'' she said pointing at her son ''And these are our dragons, Elise and my son's Skrill, Starfinder''

''Your dragons?'' Valka murmured.

''We are many things'' Spiros admitted ''We have been thieves, healers, scientists, inventors, killers sometimes to survive and of course I will never forget that time when I became a teacher to my mother'' he said grinning.

Valka just stared at him.

''Why are you with the dragons?''

Helen looked at her son.

''I was kidnapped by Elise when I was still pregnant to Spiros'' she said. ''We lived in Athens, a village of the Byzantine Empire''

''You are Romans!'' Valka exclaimed.

''Byzantines aren't Romans anymore, we are actually considered Greeks'' Spiros commented.

''What's the difference, you are sworn enemies of the Vikings'' Valka countered.

''Look, we are not evil, neither are the dragons''

''Then why was I kidnapped?!'' Valka asked now tears running off her eyes.

Helen caught her from the shoulders ''Because the dragon saw the difference in you, it saw the potential in you, it saw the ones that can bring the end of this war'' she said, having locked her eyes with those of Valka. ''You wouldn't be here, neither would you unborn child, if the dragon and the Alpha hadn't saw what you are capable of. You are meant to lead dragons and humans to peace!'' she said and with that, she let go of her, and sat down.

Valka looked at her with teary eyes.

''I'm not going to see Berk again, right?'' she asked.

The woman shook her head.

''My poor Stoick...'' she muttered.

Helen smiled.

''Cheer up! Tomorrow you are starting the training!''

''I'm starting what?!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One say later_

''Are you sure about this? You know I'm pregnant, right?'' Valka said.

''Come on, it's perfectly safe! The dragons won't harm you'' Spiros countered.

Helen and Spiros had spent almost all day to prove Valka that dragons weren't that bad and after countless speeches they had managed to make he decide to pick a dragon.

''But...''

''No buts, miss'' Helen countered. ''You are going to choose a dragon even if it's the last thing you do''

''It will probably be the last thing I ever do!'' she protested.

''Ohhh, move up already!'' Spiros said before gently pushing her in front of three dragons.

A Deadly Nadder, A Nightmare and surprisingly the Stormcutter that had kidnapped her.

''Choose wisely, for the dragon that you choose will accompany you forever''

Valka concentrated and started analyzing every single dragon.

The Nadder was beautiful, with purple and blue scale from tail to head. It had a bird-like behavior and it seemed loyal but extremely territorial which could result into trouble.

The Nightmare was just too violent for her likings and it seemed it was going to cause much trouble as well.

The Stormcutter, though, looked just perfect for her. It looked intelligent, gentle and proud. It was really amazing and seemed it would be the wisest choice.

''The Stromcutter is really hand-some'' Valka said, making the Stormcutter chest come forward in pride.

Valka chuckled and placed her hand on the Stormcutter's snout.

''Wow, dragons aren't usually that calm when a stranger touches them'' Spiros remarked.

''Do you feel the connection, Valka?'' Helen asked.

Valka nobbed and smiled and so did the Stormcutter.

''Congratulations, Valka!'' Helen exclaimed.

''You should give him a name'' Spiros suggested.

Valka thought for a moment for the perfect name.

Then it came to her;

_Cloudjumper..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Argh, I'll try to make this chapter even longer so it can be more enjoyable, hope you like it :)**

**DragonTrainerBoss : I like your idea and I'll probably use it, but I won't make extreme changes.**

**dwafakins: It's a reference to the Heavy actually, you see I'm a fan of TF2 and I like to copy some phrases.**

_The day Hiccup was born was the happiest day of my life..._

_**-Valka**_

_Three months after Valka's arrival at the Sanctuary..._

Screams could be heard from within the cave where now Valka and Cloudjumper had settled since their very first meeting.

''Calm down, Valka, you're gonna be ok'' Helen tried comfort Valka.

''When was the last time you were pregnant?!'' Valka cried trying to forget the unbearable pain of birth.

''Spiros, where's the water?!''

''Almost there, mom'' Spiros told her as he placed a huge bowl of water in front of Valka.

''Now, Valka, I want you to concentrate and push when I tell you, can you that for me?" Helen explained. She knew Valka for only three months but it was enough for her to understand that Valka was a person reasonable and usually calm. It was the first time she saw Valka so scared, she was more scared even from then when she first saw Cloudjumper.

Valka's scream snapped her out.

''Alright, Valka, push!'' Spiros told her. Helen immediately turned to ask her son what he was doing, but her question was immediately answered when she saw a tiny head popping out off Valka *cough* belly.

''You are doing great Val, keep it up, everything's soon over''

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!'' Valka cried.

''Almost!'' Spiros announced.

''Spiros, get out with the dragons!''Helen said ''She needs some privacy now!'' earning an 'oh yeah?' glare from Spiros.

When Spiros left, Helen turned to Valka.

''Almost'' she announced again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After ten minutes, Helen exited the cave only to find a pile of dragons and Spiros sleeping all over the other.

She coughed in order to allow her presence. The moment she coughed was the moment when all dragons and Spiros got up in a glimpse of an eye and stood in attention.

''Sir, yes ,sir'' Spiros said mockingly.

''Yeah ,yeah, she's fine, but she wants some time alone''

''What happened?'' Spiros asked as he looked at the cave.

''The baby... he doesn't seem healthy''

''So it's a he'' Spiros said.

''Son, this is serious''

''What if I could help?'' Spiros asked with a bright smile.

His mother looked at him, as if she was trying to decide whether to say yes or not.

''Uh, no. Spiros, I don't think this is a good idea, besides I don't believe Valka will agree...''

''Come on, I know that you know that I'm probably the only hope''

Helen made a death stare at her son.

''You win this round, mister, but make sure you don't mess up''

''Come on, it's me, mum, when was the last time I failed'' Spiros said as he headed towards the cave.

''Just make sure the baby will live''

''Yeah, yeah, you know it's not that simple'' he said and vanished into the cave.

Helen just stood there. Spiros had grown so much. Every day he seemed even more uncontrollable. There will be a day when he will live for good to explore the world and who knows what problems he can cause. He is as troublesome as his father, who was left behind when they were kidnapped by the dragons.

She watched the dragons entering the cave to watch the new member of the family. She focused her mind at Valka's son and hers. Will they be friends? Will they hell each other and even continue the legacy of their mothers, saving dragons and trying to change humans' minds about dragons?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Spiros entered the cave, he found a peaceful Valka holding her son and looking at him. She had understood that her offspring wasn't very well.

''He's going to die'' she turned her teary face to Spiros.

Spiros could nothing but shrug.

''It would hurt if you hand the child to have a look at it'' he offered.

Valka stared at him. She knew that this boy was extremely intelligent and had a basic knowledge around medicine, something that would surely prove helpful in the near future. Well, he was her only hope. With a heavy heart, he handed her son to Spiros' cold hands. Surprisingly, he seemed to look at it as if the baby was a miracle. His attention turned again to Valka.

''Sorry, first time I see a baby besides myself'' he commented, earning a warming smile from Valka.

Valka was like a grandmother to Spiros, she was loving, caring and open-minded. Hell, sometimes he wished she was actually his mother and she would do everything to help her.

His attention was caught again from the baby's moves. He took a close look at it. It surely was small and fragile like all babies should, but this one was, let's say, 'too' fragile. Its cheeks were hot red, as it was its nose and it's forehead was boiling hot. Yes, it was surely ill and sick and unfortunately, he didn't have the necessary ingredients to cure it.

He handed the baby back to Valka and sat down next to her and the dragons that had come to see the little human. He had to find the best way to bring it out.

''Well, the situation is not good... it could be worse of course but... it's already pretty bad. I know how to save it but unfortunately... I don't have the ingredients to do the medicine I need'' he said.

Valka looked at him with a blank look.

''What do you need?''

''Not much actually, an orange, which should be stolen...''

''No way I steal something'' Valka commented.

Spiros frowned but resumed ''... some herbs that grow in these woods and...ummm...'' he sighed ''... and dragon blood''

''What?! Who would ever use dragon blood?''

''I know, I know, but this is a rare illness and it usually shows up amongst adults, not babies''

''Which means...''

''I don't know what the side effects can be, I don't know even if they can kill your son. But... one's for sure, if we don't do anything soon, the baby will die''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Dragon speech is following)**

_''The boy needs the ingredients to save my human's hatchlings, and of course we are due to bring them'' _Cloudjumper stood in front of the other dragons.

_''Question'' _Starfinder said.

_''What's the question my friend?''_

_''Who is supposed to give the dragon blood?''_

Cloudjumper hadn't thought of that. Which dragon would be foolish enough to donate its blood?

_''I will'' _a echoing voice was heard. After a brief moment a huge tusk showed up, indicating the Alpha had showed up. All the dragons bowed but the Alpha pointed them to get up.

Cloudjumper was going to reject the Alpha's offer but the Alpha spoke first.

_''Now go and get what the boy needs, quickly''_

The dragons nobbed and took off.

_''Starfinder, since you are the sneaky one, go to the nearest village, to the trader's and steal anything you see the boy needs''_

_''Roger that'' _and with that the Skrill changed its direction, heading to the village.

_''As for us, I think we will go to the woods'' _

_''Alrighty then'' _Elise the Thunderdrum agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Starfinder arrived at the village, the sun was setting, making it easier for the Skrill to pass without anyone taking notice.

_'This is going to be easy'_

Starfinder got out of the bush he was hiding and slithered his way to the village. Everything was unnaturally quiet. No children women or men. Only a deadly silence floated in the air.

The Skrill became more brave and lowered its guard. The village looked like the villagers had left in a hurry... not long ago.

Starfinder went on until he found himself in front of the trader's shop. Luckily the door was left open, making the entrance easier for the Skrill.

_'Alright, we're looking for orange spherical fruits, what could be so hard?'_

He looked around until he found what he looked for. It was strange, oranges couldn't grow up in their climate and the nearest village with oranges seemed to be miles away. Well, that's what a trader seemed to do. Those humans are strange.

A scream pierced through the air, indicating something was nearby.

_'Ah great' _he thought _'Just get the fruits and go'_

No, his curiosity, equal to his rider's, asked him not to go. He had to find out what that scream was even of a human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost night when Elise and Cloudjumper landed in a forest. It wasn't that far from the place the Skrill was to go but still, Starfinder insisted in separating from the group to 'enhance' his stealth.

_''What are we exactly looking for?'' _Elise asked as she looked around her for any possible threats.

_''We are looking for those red leaves, I think the boy called them Lion Leaves and blue orchids'' _Cloudjumper replied.

_''It shouldn't be that hard''_

_''No'' _Cloudjumper replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1 Hour later, in the woods_

_''Finished, finally'' _Cloudjumper exclaimed.

_''Those orchids were a pain to find'' _the Thunderdrum agreed.

_''Let's go hom-''_ Cloudjumper wanted to say when a screech pierced the air.

_''What was that?'' _

_''A dragon'' _Cloudjumper replied.

_''Should what's happening''_

_''Agreed'' _the Stormcutter replied.

The screech was heard again, this time it was near.

_''Hide'' _the Stormcutter suggested.

After a few minutes, a black figure showed up. It was surely a dragon. It had black scales dark green eyes that had turned into slits. With a better look, the eyes showed pain. The dragon was injured, bleeding.

_''A Night Fury!'' _the Thunderdrum exclaimed.

The Night Fury saw them and backed off but a reassuring smile from the Stormcutter calmed her down a bit.

_''What's happening?''_

_''They ar...e hunting ... me and ...this'' _She showed them an egg, a Night Fury egg! _''Take it''_

_''W-what?''_

_''Take it... I can't escape them''_

_''What's happening down there?'' _the voice of the Skrill was recognized immediately.

_''Well, what do you think?'' _the Thunderdrum asked sarcastically.

_''We are taking you with us'' _Cloudjumper said as he was ready to place his claws on her.

_''No! Just take the egg and leave me. I will be much the weight''_

_''No we won't-'' _the Thunderdrum tried to say but her caught a glimpse of a torch.

_''Leave!''_

_''What is happening!?'' _the Skrill roared.

Cloudjumper looked around him. There was no time indeed.

He gripped the egg and took off. So did the other with a heavy heart for leaving the Night Fury.

_''Thank you'' _the female Night Fury thanked them as she was getting surrounded by Vikings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I have an announcement to make. You see, I decide this story is going to be a trilogy, separated in three different fanfics. They will be this fanfic and two others which I know what they will based on but I haven't decided any names yet.**

**-Spiros**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a lazy chapter, mainly because I want to finish the cliffhanger of the last chapter but also because I decided to delete my previous stories, except this one of course, and rewrite them, so if you please, go and have a look at them when I post them. Now take a bucket full of pop-corn and enjoy.**

When the dragons returned they found Spiros sitting alongside Valka and examining the boy for any other problems.

''... and that's how I found the books that read up this date'' Spiros said, putting an end at one of his stories. Of course told her just that he found the books in a ship wreckage, instead of telling her that the ship was full of soldiers of the Holy Roman Empire, who not only had a grudge against dragons and for the Byzantines as well. Of course that didn't turn out well.

''They returned!'' Valka exclaimed as she was handed her baby back.

''With my ingredients and an... egg?'' Spiros said with a questioning look.

The Stormcutter knew very well that he could never explain to these humans what the egg was so it would be better to go to the Alpha. He turned towards the exit but he was stopped by Helen.

''What is that?!''

The Stormcutter unfolded its wings off the egg, as if to present it to the human.

''Amazing! It's a Night Fury egg! Where did you find?'' Helen exclaimed wanting to examine the egg. But Cloudjumper immediately took back the egg, as if trying to protect it.

Spiros, meanwhile, just stared once at his mother, once at the Stormcutter. Finally, he just shook his head and went inside the cave to prepare the medicine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Spiros finished preparing the medicine, he immediately went to the Alpha, who had made it clear he was eager to offer his blood.

When the Bewilderbeast turned to him, he bowed in a manner of respect.

The Bewilderbeast nodded him to get up. He offered his foot, on which Spiros made a shallow cut, just deep enough to have some spilled.

When he finished, he bowed to the Alpha to thank him and headed to the cave, where he found Valka sitting, with the baby in her hands.

''Alright, all we have to do is to open it and...''

''What?!'' Valka exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her son even tighter.

''Just kidding'' Spiros said, receiving a death glare from Valka ''Now, I must remind you, I don't know what the side effects this can have, it can even turn the boy into a dragon or something''

''Will he live?'' Valka simply asked.

''This is something that I'm almost sure of''

''Then just give it to him'' she said.

''Yeah... about that... I just figured out that the medicine will work only if it is given to the baby through lactating''

Valka's face immediately went pale before going to a bright version of green.

''...But don't worry, it's perfectly safe... for you...'' he finished.

''If you are to become a healer, you must practice into breaking bad news to others'' she commented.

''Just drink it already'' Spiros requested as his impatient self took over.

Valka took the cup and drank the medicine. This green potion was going to save her child. After a brief time, the medicine wasn't the only thing that had turned green. Valka's face was one of disgust.

''Oh... and you haven't heard the best part, you will have to be taking this until next week?'' Spiros said in a sarcastic manner.

''Freya help me!''


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, guys, I would get bombed with exams the last five weeks. But fear not, next week the exam period ends, giving me more time to write. Now shut up and read the chapter... I also came with the idea of making an Assassin's Creed and HTTYD crossover, so I would appreciate if you reviewed telling me your thoughts.**

**DragonTrainerBoss: I'm still thinking about the abilities Hiccup will have, I'm not sure yet.**

''The dragons are escaping!'' a Viking shouted to his fellow colleagues .

''Close the trap door!'' another Viking said as he went under board the ship.

''Eret, what should we do?'' a man in furs asked his leader.

Eret looked around his ship was burning, his men were dying and there was no way he would jump off the ship and swim to the first island seen.

''Do we have a choice? Let's kill some dragons!'' he announced as he pulled his sword.

A blast of fire came right up to him, forcing him to move away.

''For the name of-''

''You can't cage our dragons'' a feminine voice was heard.

''Your dragons?'' Eret asked as a thin silhouette appeared, accompanied by a Stormcutter.

_'Drago could do with a Stormcutter alright' _Eret thought.

''There aren't many things a dragon wouldn't do once you have earned its trust'' the feminine figure said.

The new piece of information hit Eret like a lightning bolt.

''What?''

''It's as you heard, dragons are loving, caring creatures and you have no right to cage them''

Eret looked at the masked woman.

She was definitely mad.

''Lies'' he said.

''Nope'' a second feminine figure appeared.

''HOW COULD A DRAGON BE FRIEND? HOW COULD IT BE FRIENDLY? DRAGONS ARE KILLING MACHINES!'' and with that, Eret charged, only to get hit by a lightning bolt... for real this time.

''Stubbornness...'' a fifteen years old Spiros showed on top of Starfinder.

''Thank you'' Valka said taking off her mask.

''All in a day's work'' Spiros remarked as he re-opened the trapdoor, letting the dragons escape.

''They should make a great addition to the King's kingdom''

''That's for sure''

''Let's go back as well, I'm sure your son will surely have got himself in trouble again'' Helen suggested.

''I've told you many times, he surely took after me''

''You don't say...'' Spiros commented, receiving a gentle laugh from his mother and Valka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The White King stood proud in the middle of his gigantic nest made from his icy breath. He stared at his children that have been flying around with their hatchlings...and now that he was thinking about hatchlings, he saw two of the newest additions in his kingdom. The Night Fury and the human hatchling who had been living with them for about five years.

''Come on, Toothless, I thought Night Furies were fast'' Hiccup teased the baby Night Fury, as it tried to hunt him down.

The dragon, annoyed by Hiccup's statement, went in full speed, trying to catch his human brother.

Hiccup, who took notice of that increased his pace, trying to avoid the dragon who tried to tackle him.

Toothless tried to get in front of him to cut him down, but he lost his balance tripping down.

Hiccup took advantage of that and ran off with all the speed his legs could offer him. As he ran through the dragons who had landed in order to feed their young, he heard the screech of a Night Fury. Out of instinct he rolled off the way causing the Night Fury landing hard on the ground. Hiccup went on running, trying to find a place to hide.

The tunnels!

How could he not think of that?

The tunnels were a vast maze of underground passages that were made mainly for an escape exit in case of an emergency.

Well, this was an emergency for sure. Being chased by a pitch black dragon was surely a reason to hide in the vast tunnels. He knew that Toothless would never find him in there as he never went there as Hiccup went there actually pretty frequently.

He entered the tunnels. They were dark and scary and... not that he was afraid of the dark, no, no, no. He just wasn't very fond of it. That was at least what he told his mother every time she found him in these tunnels.

A slithering sound interrupted his thoughts. Toothless had entered the tunnels and was goind for the catch.

He started backing off silently, only to hear a growl right behind him.

He gulped and looked behind him.

Two green eyes were staring at him.

He backed away from the Night Fury and with outstanding speed he got up and ran the opposite way. But he was caught this time. Toothless tackled him, placing all his wait on Hiccup. And started licking him.

''Ew, Toothless, you know this doesn't wash off!'' he said as he gently lifted the Night Fury's paw, allowing him to get up. Then he started washing off the Night Fury's saliva, which included throwing some of it on Toothless. The Night Fury shook his head in order to get it off his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hiccup?'' Valka shouted her son's name ''Hiccup, where are you?''

She turned to Cloudjumper.

''Could you find them?'' the dragon nodded and flew off.

It didn't take him long as fifteen seconds later he showed up carrying a human youngling and a Night Fury hatchling.

''Well, that was easy! Thank you, Cloudjumper'' The dragon nodded and let the duo touch the ground.

''Where have you been again?'' Valka asked crossing her arms.

Hiccup felt somewhat awkward. How many time had he been caught that week?

''Erm, ahhh, I was in the- ah...''

''Hiccup, right now''

''I suppose they were in the tunnels'' Spyros showed up.

''And no-one asked you'' Valka said.

''And off I go'' Spyros finished her sentence.

Valka turned back to Hiccup.

''Alright, I was in the tunnels, playing with Toothless'' Hiccup gave off.

Valka just sighed. Helen was right. This could surely knew how to get himself in trouble. She kneed in front of him.

''Playing and being curious isn't something bad, Hiccup. It is good thing being eager to discover the world. But nevertheless, the world can be dangerous, and I could live up with myself if something bad happened to you. So, please, be careful'' Valka told her son as she got up to her feet again.

''But I was with Toothless'' Hiccup protested.

''All I said applies on Toothless too, you are both too young to be able to handle yourselves. Until that time comes, you must be under an elder supervision''

''But you are away all the time'' Hiccup protested once again.

Valka sighed. He had taken after his father as well. Stubbornness was a common Viking characteristic.

''That's all I can do for you Hiccup, one day you are meant to fly with us, protecting dragons and humans alike, but until then, I can't be there all the time for you'' she said.

Hiccup nodded. Toothless got close to his future rider and curled around him, earning a pat on his head.

''Now tell me, what else did you do today?'' Valka smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but you see, it was Christmas, plus I was adding a new gpu and I had some trouble with the driver so I had to have a technician fix my computer. Now let's hope into the chapter, shall we?**

Three years after our first encounter with Eret, the dragon trapper, when Hiccup got to the age of eight, Helen, Spyros and their dragons were captured. I was heartbroken. I tried to save them, only managing to save Spyros and Starfinder. I tried to keep him in the cave, but he refused to stay put while his mother was in one of Drago's ships. And as a result, one day, he just disappeared.

**-Valka Haddock, telling Spyros' story to Hiccup**

_2 years after Spyros' disappearance,_

Valka was on top of her dragon, Cloudjumper, while her ten years old son, Hiccup was riding Toothless alongside her.

''…then, you extend your arm towards the dragon's snout and turn your head away as a matter of respect. If the dragon decides to trust, he/she will press the snout against your arm… Hiccup are paying attention?''

At this, Hiccup turned his head, his green-eyed gaze meeting her equal-colored look.

''Yes, mum'' he replied, intending to hide his boredom.

Valka raised an eyebrow, but she decided to leave it there.

''I think training's over, you may go but not further than the Dread Island'' she warned him.

Hiccup nodded.

''Let's go, Toothless''

The dragon crooned and accelerated, leaving Valka and her dragon behind, until they were nothing than two tiny dots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valka dismounted Cloudjumper and entered the cave. It had been about two years since Spyros' departure. She really tried to keep him in the cave but he refused. Every day he would become sadder and sadder, until a point he cried himself to sleep. And one day, he just disappeared. She assumed he left in a last hope to save his mother.

But it seems it never happened. He must probably be captured by one of Drago's ships. She tried to find him after a few days, but in vain, he was nowhere to be found. Then she just gave up.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she reached the end of the cave. She saw the painting of the mother and son Hiccup had made for them.

She saw the scene where Helen and her Thunderdrum were captured. The cries of agony as the net surrounded the already wounded Thunderdrum. She saw Helen crying for help. But none came.

She regrets every single moment that she suggested their freeing the dragons of that specific ship.

She sat on the hard stone of the cave and thought for a while. Tears started flooding her eyes.

Cloudjumper stood next to her and placed a wing around her to comfort her.

She looked up and smile.

She had forgotten how lucky she was that she met Cloudjumper, that she still had Hiccup… that she still had a whole life ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup was in his way for Dread Island. The Dread Island was an island that was covered by a deep forest and plains now and then. It was called Dread because when in the forest, it is so deep that it is almost always dark.

After a few minutes he landed on one of the plains, where one of his greatest secrets were. A fully-operational, personal forge. He had kept it as a secret because he knew his mother would never let him forge tools. It is dangerous, she said.

''Alright, Toothless, let's finish with the leather flying suit''

Indeed, he was making a flight suit. It wasn't actually sized for him though. He made it so that it will be suitable during his teens. He had finished the chest and leggings but the helmet was yet to be forged. It was the most difficult part as it is round with much detail. Well, at least it will be worth it.

But he wouldn't make that now. He wanted to forge an amazing spear he had in mind for his mother. Her birthday was coming up soon and it would be a perfect way to make her a present and reveal his secret as well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for the short chapter yesterday but I was in a bit of a hurry. I'll make sure this chapter is a bit longer. Enjoy… by the way, here are some answers to your questions.**

**Astrid from Berk: The special effects will show up only a little during this period of time until later chapters, let's say, in 7 to 8 chapters.**

_Not so sure…_

_**-Spyros, when Astrid asked him if he has lost his mind**_

''Surprise! Happy birthday mum!'' Hiccup shouted as soon as Valka entered their home/cave.

Valka was at a loss of words. That's why Cloudjumper had been taking her to many different and unknown places to her the whole morning. Hiccup had made a surprise party for her!

Every single dragon she knew was there. Well, it was mainly Hiccup, Toothless, Cloudjumper, she could make the White King's eye eavesdropping and of course Gruff, Thump and Skullcrasher(before he becomes Stoick's dragon of course).

''Hiccup… I don't know what to say…'' but she was quickly silenced by Cloudjumper.

''Let's go and open your presents!'' Hiccup exclaimed.

''What presents…?'' she managed to ask before she was thrown down by the dragons and started licking her.

''Okay, boys, you can stop'' she said but the dragons refused to let her up. She continued to laugh.

''Alright, guys, you can let her up I think'' this time the dragon helped a smiling Valka get up… filled with sober and saliva of course.

''Well, this is something that won't wash off'' she muttered as she started cleaning herself.

''You haven't seen my gift yet'' Hiccup exclaimed.

''Your gift?'' Valka asked. She knew that Hiccup would always make her a present in every birthday she had. But rarely did he get so excited. He would usually come with an lowered face, saying ''I had no idea what gift should a give you''. This was something that Valka found most annoying. Not that Hiccup wasn't that able to make her gift but the fact he was worried she would be disappointed otherwise.

''Hiccup, you really shouldn't… what is that?!'' she exclaimed as soon as she saw the spear Hiccup was holding.

''Your present, mum'' he said smiling. He walked closer and handed the spear to Valka's hands.

Valka stared at the spear awestruck. She had never seen a spear like that. She might had lived in Berk for almost her whole life, but she had never seen a spear as good-looking and sharp before.

As she took a closer look, she managed to notice that it was forged of Gronkle Iron, but it was also gold-plated at some points, in order to add some color to the spear, beyond its silver color due to the iron.

But the best part of the spear was the tip. It wasn't just an ordinary one. It was carved with markings that seemed to be letters, surely now of a language known to her, if it was a different language at all.

The whole spear was carved with markings as well. It almost depicted life in a peaceful village, surely the exact opposite of Berk. It depicted the men fishing, women being at home and waiting their beloved ones, it also showed a temple where people bowed to unknown gods.

''Do you like it?'' Hiccup asked, somewhat curious due to his mother's silence.

Valka lifted her gaze and smiled ''It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen'' and embraced her son.

During their embrace, a new thought crossed her mind. How did Hiccup made this?

Hiccup, seeing his mother's troubled face, replied out of instinct ''I forged it'' he said. ''I violated your rules in order to make it'' he said, looking at the floor, somewhat unhappy, hopeful that this would soften his mother's heart.

''So, you violated the not strict rules I decided to have on you, you jeopardized your very life by associating with sharp metals and fire, and above all, you didn't even tell me!'' Valka exclaimed. Hiccup backed away a little, but Valka's new smile comforted him ''Then, it seems you have taken after me more than I thought''

Hiccup smiled. He had taken his mother's approval!

''Now, hoping there are no more surprises in store for me, I would like to have a nice nap as Cloudjumper's tries to cover you really exhausted me…''

BOOM!

And the ceiling moved.

''What was that?'' Hiccup asked as he balanced himself with a little help from Toothless.

BOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

''I dunno'' Valka replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago Bludvist was not a man to swear, but when it came to military operations that were close to failure due to the incompetence of his own men.

That was the situation…again.

"Sir, should we fly the Viking colors now?" a soldier that had just entered Drago's headquarters asked.

Drago turned to face him.

He sighed. ''I thought you had done so already"

''No, sir, we had lost he flags and were forced to use our sails as flags until we found the proper ones''

Drago mentally slapped himself. How did he managed to find so fail mercenaries?

The plan was very simple. They would attack the White King's nest with Viking colors, the remaining dragons would attack the Viking tribes, which weakened by the war, would seek out for help. Then he would show up like a savior and would save them, having them in his debt for his whole life.

HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY GO SO WRONG!?

''Just fly the colors and shoot with catapults until a suitable gap for our army to march is opened" he hinted.

''Sir, we are out of ammunition''

''WHAT!?'' Drago erupted.

''You told us to get rid of anything of minor importance in order to go faster, so my men and I threw the ammunition that was the heaviest of all…sir…are you alright?''

Drago was trembling. Not only had he paid a fortune for those god-damn mercenaries, but they were complete idiots after all!

"Just go and take boulders from the beach" Drago said.

''But we are in the sea'' the mercenary reminded him, somewhat bored.

Drago turned around and

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hiccup, we must leave immediately" Valka announced as she hoped on top of Cloudjumper.

''And go where?'' Hiccup demanded.

"I don't know, somewhere safe?''

''But why?''

''The Vikings are attacking…" Valka replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Sir, we gathered some boulders from the beach"

"Excellent" Drago replied, finally satisfied.

"Yes, they are going to deal quite an amount of damage to the walls of the sanctuary, not even the catapults can lift them!"

"Excelle…WHAT?!"

"As you heard it, sir!''

Drago didn't answer, he just kneeled down and started crying. Not in his entire life had he seen such incompetence.

The mercenary noticed that and kneeled beside him.

"Don't worry, sit, if you want, we could use the ammunition we used to put out the fires of our cabins"

Drago stopped and turned his head.

He was kidding him, right?

"Get the heck outta here!"


End file.
